Worth it
by Dea Draconis
Summary: Ron wundert sich darüber, wie um alles in der Welt, Malfoy es geschafft hat, dass Harry ihm sein Herz geschenkt hat. HD Slash.


Titel: Worth it (what's with me and English!)

Autor: Dea Draconis

Email:

Pairing: Ich hätte gerne einmal Harry/Draco, bitte!

Homepage: Animexx.de Fanfiktion.de

Rating: PG. Gaar nix schlimmes! (Oho, und das von mir!snicker)

Warnungen: Außerordentlich viel Fluff, Sap und allgemein viel Zucker!xD

Disclaimi: Nix mir - allet JeiKeiAr un' Warner Brosers!#möp#

Kommi: Eep. Ja, ich lebe noch!#duckt# Tut mir wirklich leid dass ich so lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen!#seufz#  
Meine Schule hält mich gerade sehr beschäftigt und ich komme kaum mehr zum schreiben!#hoil# Ich kann ehrlich nicht sagen, wann wieder etwas neues von mir kommt – meine Muse hat mich in letzter Zeit auch sehr im Stich gelassen!  
Ich will nur ausdrücklich sagen: Ich habe nicht aufgehört zu schreiben! Ich komme nur grade nicht dazu!#sigh# Tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid für alle die auf eine Fortsetzung von „Aufsatz Auseinandersetzungen", „Etwas Dunkles.." oder gar „Odium" warten.. ich versuch mein möglichstes aber im Moment sieht es nicht so doll aus!#seufz# Gomen nasai!

Widmung: An meine allerliebste Oba-san!#hugs# Für endlose Gespräche über Malfoy Manor, ein paar wunderbare Tage in deiner Heimatstadt, unzählbaren Stunden am Telefon und dafür, dass dus nach 3 Jahren immer noch mit mir aushälst!#knutsch# #g#XD Ich wünsch euch jetzt trotzdem noch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über Kommentare freuen!D

**Worth it**

Ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass es mir nicht auffällt.

Dass ich nicht merke wie du fast jede Nacht in den frühesten Morgenstunden aus unserem Schlafsaal schleichst, deinen Tarnumhang an die Brust gepresst.

Ich weiß, dass du denkst dass ich die dunklen Ringe unter deinen Augen nicht bemerke, die nur zu deutlich deinen ernsthaften Schlafmangel beweisen, doch deine grünen Augen funkeln nur so mit guter Laune und so verkneife ich mir jeglichen Kommentar.

Ich weiß, dass du denkst dass ich nicht weiß, warum du in letzter Zeit so oft Streit mit i_ihm/i_ suchst.

Wie ihr euch anknurrt und faucht, anschreit und schnarrt, kämpft und verliert.

Aber ich sehe alles.

Ich sehe wie sich eure Körper nur einen Moment zu lange gegeneinander lehnen, vertraut und doch nicht gewöhnt. Wie eure Augen eine so komplett andere Geschichte erzählen während ihr euch gegenseitig Beleidigungen an den Kopf schmeißt.

Deine Augen sind warm, sie leuchten förmlich mit etwas Unausgesprochen und Unbekanntem zu mir und würde ich dich nur so gut kennen wie _er_ es nun tut, wäre ich mir sicher, dass sie sich auch heimlich entschuldigen.

_Er._

Anwiderung zerrt an meinen Lippen.

‚Ehrlich Harry,' will ich dir sagen, ‚Ich bin dein Freund und ich unterstütze deine Entscheidungen ehrlich aber muss es wirklich _er _sein?!'

Und doch verbleibe ich stumm und schaue nur zu. Lasse dich in deinem naiven Glauben damit ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung habe von dem, was zwischen euch vorgeht.

Ich weiß dass ich manchmal etwas langsam bin, Harry, aber ich bin nicht blind!

Man sollte meinen, dass solltest du langsam wissen.

Aber es scheint, dass du es nicht tust. Dass du mir nicht genug vertraust um mir zu erzählen, wen dein Herz gewählt hat.

Urgh. Ich wollte darüber nie nachdenken. Niemals.

Dass du _ihn _schlussendlich doch über mich gewählt hast.

_Er._ Um die Person zu sein die dich und dein Herz und deine Seele am besten von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt kennt.

Es gab eine Zeit, da waren das Hermione und ich, weißt du noch? Wir waren die einzigen denen du alles erzählen würdest, was sich gerade in deinem Leben abspielt.

Aber das tust du nicht mehr.

Erzählst du es ihm?

All die Dinge die dich den Tag über so stören?

Wie sehr Snapes unfaires Verhalten dich immer und immer wieder auf die Palme bringt.

Dass du dich manchmal so.. allein gelassen und einsam fühlst zwischen all den Massen von Schülern und verrückten Fans die dich anhimmeln.

Dass niemand dein Wahres Ich zu sehen scheint?

Wie sie alle nur zu denken scheinen „Hey schau, hier kommt der Junge der Lebte um Dunkle Böse Lords Zu Besiegen".

Wie sie nicht begreifen dass du genau das nicht sein willst.

Diese unbekannte Person die sie dir aufgezwungen haben.

Jedes Mal wenn du wieder zu ihm gehst will ich dich zurückhalten, will dir erzählen dass er dich nicht verdient hat. Dass er nur dein Herz brechen wird, in abertausend Stücke zerschlagen und dir die Scherben ins Gesicht schleudern.

Ich liege im Bett und höre das nun fast schon vertraute Geräusch einer raschelnden Bettdecke und nackten Füßen auf dem Boden.

Ich mummele mich tiefer in den sicheren Schutz meiner Decke ein und wünsche mir du würdest nicht wieder zu _ihm _gehen.

Wie kannst du ihm nur so sehr vertrauen? Was hat er getan um das größte Geschenk zu verdienen, dass man einem Menschen schenken kann?

Dass du dich ihm völlig geöffnet hast. Vollkommen und ohne irgendwelche Kompromisse.

Ich hasse es, daran denken zu müssen dass du jetzt wieder bei ihm unten bist. Vielleicht kuschelst du dich grade an seinen kalten – warmen, wie auch immer seine Körpertemperatur sein möge – Körper und erzählst ihm all die Dinge die du _mir _erzählen solltest!

Brauchst du mich überhaupt noch?

Ich kann mich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann wir das letzte Mal offen miteinander geredet haben. Wann wir zum letzten Mal Quidditch zusammen trainiert haben, über blöde Witze gelacht oder uns ausgemalt was wir werden wollen nachdem wir die Schule verlassen.

Übertrieben und dämliche aber umso kreativere Pläne geschmiedet was wir mit diesem schleimigen Frettchen machen würden wenn er uns noch mal angreift.

Aber, nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch mit dir tun könnte. Du würdest es überhaupt nicht mögen.

Manchmal, wenn ihr heimliche Blicke in der großen Halle austauscht, wenn er der Erste ist, dessen Blick du morgens suchst, will ich ihm meinen Porridge ins Gesicht schleudern und ihm in aller Deutlichkeit sagen, was genau in meine Kopf vorgeht.

Aber das werde ich nicht.

Verdammt, ich mein, ich weiß doch nur zu genau wie es ist, verliebt zu sein. Aber warum er?! Ich hab dich dies schon oft in Gedanken, in meinen Träumen gefragt und doch, jedes Mal lächelst du mich mit diesem geheimnisvollen Lächeln an und deine Augen sagen mir, dass du etwas entdeckt hast, dass so wundervoll ist dass du dich nicht einmal getraust es auszusprechen. Als hättest du Angst, du würdest nicht die richtigen Worten finden um es so zu beschreiben, dass es deinen Gefühlen gerecht wird.

Also sprechen deine Augen eine ganz eigene Sprache für sich und es ist genau das, wovor ich mich gefürchtet habe.

Die Sprache der Liebe.

Ich will dich an den Schultern nehmen und schütteln, solange bis du diesen Unsinn mit ihm endlich vergisst. Doch mit jedem Tag an dem du ihn heimlich anlächelst und er zurückschnarrt aber dann seine Finger über dein Handgelenk gleiten lässt wenn niemand hinschaut und er deine Haut für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sanft streicht, beginne ich zu begreifen was angeblich so wunderbar an ihm zu sein scheint und versuche eines Tages zu verstehen was genau es ist, dass du mit ihm teilst.

Aber ich verspreche dir eine Sache, Harry. Ich weiß, es ist nur zu Klischee aber wenn er dir jemals wehtun sollte, werde ich es ihn bereuen lassen. Das kann ich dir garantieren.

Niemand verletzt meinen allerbesten Freund und kommt ungeschoren davon.

Auch wenn du mir wahrscheinlich niemals sagen wirst, was zwischen ihm und dir läuft, sei dir sicher, ich werde sehen wenn er dir wehgetan hat.

Ich werde es nicht erlauben.

Manche werden sich über meine feurigen Worte wundern aber...

Ich glaube, dass ist es was uns als Gryffindor ausmacht. Dass wir jeder Zeit bereit sind für unsere Freunde durchs Feuer zu gehen. Dass wir die Entscheidungen unserer Kameraden unterstützen auch wenn wir manchmal nicht ganz verstehen warum sie das tun, was sie tun.

Dass wir versuchen die zu beschützen, die uns lieb und teuer sind.

Denn jeder Morgen, jeder Moment, in dem du in den Gemeinschaftsraum stolperst und deine Haare so sehr zerzaust sind dass sich jeder wundert, wie du je wieder dieses Chaos auf deinem Kopf beseitigen willst, dein Körper geradezu schreit: „Ich hatte grad den besten Sex meines Lebens!", mit dem treudoofen, riesigen Grinsen, welches sich auf deinem Gesicht ausbreitet und _Godric, _du schaust aus wie ein niedlicher, liebeskranker Welpe.. sehe ich, dass was auch immer es sein mag, dass du in ihm gefunden hast, es wert ist.

Und das ist der Grund warum ich nie etwas sage.

Denn du bist glücklich.

Und das ist alles was 'Mione und ich uns je gewünscht haben.

_  
Ende_


End file.
